Love Hurts
by Allison586
Summary: Both of them have been deemed ex-dirty mistresses and both have been hurt in some way or another. This hurt will bring them together and give them something they have always wanted but would never admit, love and a family. (Very slow updates because life is getting in the way, sorry)
1. He’s Married

**(A/N) I know, I just started my first ever fanfiction but this is another one that's been on my mind. Oh and this is a Mer/Mark fanfiction because I have loved the few stories out there with them as a couple. Hope you enjoy it and make sure to leave a review on what you think. This ones a bit short because I wanted to start it off on this episode and there will be a time skip in the next one. Right to when Mark comes in.**

I knock back another shot. The words that had been said nearly an hour ago running through my head. You must be the woman who's been screwing my husband. How dare he do this to me. Lead me on when he had s beautiful red haired wife. Knocking back another shot I close my eyes.

"You look familiar, you been here before?" I nod, "once, that turned out really well."

He laughs and says, "I know that look it'll be one of two things, either your boss is giving you hell or your boyfriend is. Which is it?"

"Both. My boyfriend is my boss, but not as big a problem as the fact that my boyfriend has a wife."

Joe winces, "Ouch, this ones on the house." He pours me another shot which I quickly drink. Feeling buzzed, hurt, and angry I glare at my hands. Then Cristina and George are sitting down next to me. "Lets play a game of who's life sucks the most. I'll win, I always win."

"No, you don't want to play with me." Not hearing the bland tone, I continue with, "No really I'll even go first. Derek's married." George spits beer from his mouth in surprise.

"George beer is dripping from your nostrils. And no you didn't win." Getting closer to her I say again, "Did you hear me, I said Derek is married as in pig headed, adulterous, liar married. Nothing you say can possibly beat that."

She takes a sip of her water and says blandly, "I'm pregnant, I win."

Okay I guess maybe she does win. Why doesn't that make me feel better? Then someone says, "Hey Joe, you Alright?" There's a groan and the sound of glass shattering, then Joe's on the floor. "Okay maybe Joe wins." We go to help him and once he's sitting up I ask, "Your sleeping with someone?"

"Yeah so what? Why is that a surprise even George got some action."

"Correction George got some syphilis." George states.

"Look forget this the hospital is across the street I can sure as hell walk there myself." Joe says standing up and walking out the door with George following him.

We walk into the hospital and I say, "Okay, your pregnant, what are you going to do?"

She turns to me and says, "Everyone knows what happens to pregnant interns and I'm not switching to the begins squad, I'm too talented."

She refuses to tell me who she's sleeping with. Not that I blame her. "What are you doing here tonight? Thought you had a date with Mcdreamy?" Izzie asks. "More like Mcmarried." George says oh so helpfully. "What?"

"I really don't want to talk about Mcbastard right now, I just came to check on Joe." I say irritably. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's probably gonna need an operation."

"Operation yes, okay hard to tell." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I want it be anywhere but here right now.

I wasn't paying attention and looked to Cristina when she said, "Your doing a standstill operation?"

"I'd like to try, but first I need someone to get past records." He goes to hand me the charts but I just glare at him and say, "I'm drunk." Then walking away I hear him say my name but don't stop. Going straight for the front doors. He calls my name again as I get out the doors. "Go away."

"At least let me explain." The audacity of him! "The only explaining you should have been doing was the night we met at the bar, before any of the rest of it!" I turn to continue walking to my car and then he says something that really pisses me off. "Look I know how you feel!"

"Do you? Somehow I doubt that, because if you did you would shut up and turn around and go back inside because you would realize that I am this close to getting in my car and running you down in the parking lot!"

George comes up behind me and holds an umbrella over me and says, "Merrideth give me your keys. Lets go home." I hand my keys right over starting to cry silently. I barely remember the ride home I just remember waking up the next morning with a hangover. And I was angry. I was also determined to not let any of this get to me. So I got up and went to the hospital only to find that Dr.Montgomery-Shepherd wanted me as her intern. And for the whole day I got to listen to my patient talk about how she had to see the woman who made her husband walk out on fifteen years of marriage.

I had to repeat to myself not to respond to her goading. I kept telling myself that he was the bad guy... he should never have tried anything with anyone while he had a wife.

But I didn't let it get to me and at the end of the day I got to watch the wife perform an amazing surgery. She also defended me to our patient later when she asked four me to be removed from the case. Telling her that I was the wrong med woman. It felt good to be recognized as such and I realized that I needed to get over that jerk because he had hurt me and I would never trust him again. Not after this. I go to Dereks trailer and listen to his story about how he walked into the room and saw his best friend screwing his wife. Told me that I was like a breath of fresh air, that I saved him.

I told him it didn't matter, none of it did because I'd never trust him as anything more than my boss. I barely trust him as my boss. I end up at the bar where Cristina tells me I'm her person. We hug but I'm her person so it's okay.


	2. Joe’s Bar

**(A/N) the first part of this is a recap of what happened during the time skip, almost nothing has changed from the show but I felt it needed to be a recap. You can skip it if you really want to. This was a really hard chapter to write for me, felt like a filler in The beginning but it gets better. Hope you still enjoy. Don't forget to review! And again I can take criticism! MARK SHOWS UP!!**

Well the last few months have been a bit hard. Derek trying to chase me while having his doubts over getting a divorce. What was it that he said? Oh yes it was something like she no longer existed to me which I dubbed marital amnesia. Then even when I said I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, he continued to chase while also saying not too long later that I had to be patient. It was difficult to throw away fifteen years of family with a divorce. Stupid boy penis doesn't get it when I say I'm done. I no longer care who he sleeps with or even who he's with.

The only thing I care about is how it affects me and my surgeries. Which it has been. Because his wife had continued to patronize me by telling me that there were two sides to every story and that I was a good girl for not taking him back. Obviously I had told her I want to keep our relationship strictly professional as co workers. Neither one of them seem to get it. I'm done.

——————Recap——————————————

Then of course because life like to kick you when your down,my mother was admitted. Everyone now knows about the Alzheimers. Then the worst thing of that day was that Cristina collapsed in the OR and lost the baby. When she finally broke down about it, I stayed with her even as she screamed to sedate her. It hurt to see my person hurting like this.

On a good note though, George did surgery on a guy in an elevator. And I got to see a girl have a shaman do a ritual for her to find her lost soul, so that she would make it through surgery. It gave me hope that something was out there for me. Then of course there was a train wreck. I could do nothing but sober up for hours, only to wish I hadn't, because I had to tell the fiancé of a young girl that she had died. That we couldn't save her because we had to save the one who had a better chance of surviving.

After all that Derek finally decided to try to make the marriage work with Addison. I thought it was over and I would finally be able to just work, without the drama but this is me we are talking about and everyone in the hospital now knew I had been with an attending. Some say I deserved it and some thought it sucked for me because I had to work here. If only they knew, I would give anything to go back and change it. That's just not how life works though. Oh and I got to yell at a bunch of people taking photos of a guy they thought was pregnant.

It was sad that I had to remind them that he was a patient not an animal at a zoo. I think that one of the saddest but also hopeful day though was when I met this old couple. He didn't want his wife to know she was dying, so that she wouldn't be scared. But she didn't want him to know because he was always scared that she'd go first. She told me that she wanted to go to Venice and ride the gondola. So they'd be together forever. It gave me hope that some day I'd find someone like that. Heck maybe we'd go to Venice and ride a gondola together.

Yeah I went to a bar and had another one night stand. This one wasn't married, but he showed up at the hospital with a priapism. In other words I broke his penis. Now I've decided that one night stands are not for me. Because that, that was embarrassing.

Almost got blown up by unexploded ammunition in a body. Watched the leader of the bomb squad get blown up. Next time I have a feeling we are all staying home. Almost slept with George, that would have been bad but I came to my senses and left. That was going to be awkward for awhile. **(Nope, George didn't sleep with her, never understood why that happened to begin with.)**

——————————Present time———————

Now I'm here, at Joes Bar where it all started. I just need a drink. To breath and realize that I'm alive even though I could have died when the ammunition exploded. A drink is set in front of me. "Joe I didn't order a drink yet."

"You would've gotten one either way, I heard from the grapevine that you almost got blown up not long ago. So your next drink is on the house. This one is from the gentleman over there." He nods toward a guy at the end of the bar.

Taking the drink I throw it back and relish in the burn going down my throat. "Joe, I have learned my lesson. I won't be taking home anymore one night stands. In fact if I go to leave with anyone that I don't know, call me a cab or Cristina."

"Awe, did I miss the chance to have a good time with you? What could have possibly put you off of one night of great pleasure and fun?" The handsome guy was now sitting next to me. Looking away from Joe to the guy I say, "You don't really want to know all of dark and twisted times of one of my one night stands, or as you put it night of pleasure and fun."

"Oh, well now I'm curious." Sighing I throw back the next drink and look at him again. "You really want to know?" He leans against the bar and says, "Nothing better to do but listen to someone else's dark times."

"Well, a couple months ago I slept with some guy, we ended up being co workers, well he's more like one of my boss's. Naturally I wanted nothing to do with him for the time but he convinced me to go out with him. Fast forward three months and I find out that he has a wife." He leaned back a bit with a look of understanding. "Then he kept trying to get back into my good graces by saying he had marital amnesia and I saved him. But I told him I was done. Fast forward a couple weeks later and I have another one night stand. I go into work at Seattle Grace and the one night stand shows up with a priapism." At that the man next to me broke out into loud laughter. "You broke his penis? That is just perfect and has definitely made me feel better."

"What about you fellow dark and twisty? What's got you looking down? Not that I'm not glad that the broken penis story has made your day."

"Well, it's not too different from yours to be honest. I'm here to make an apology to my ex best friend for sleeping with his wife while I was drunk. He came out here and I need to tell him something so I can move on."

"Joe get my fellow dirty exmistress a drink on me." I turn to him and through the slightly drunken haze I see that his eyes hold so much pain and guilt. He brings the drinks over and I ask, "What about his wife? What's your plan for her?" He glares at his hands and says, "She dated me for a while after he left, but then she did something I'll never forgive her for and when I kicked her out she went after him. I want nothing to do with her ever again."

Holding out my glass toward him I say, "To leaving behind our stupid exes." He clinks his glass with mine. "To never sleeping with a married person again." We both throw them back and I grab a napkin and stole one of Joes pens. Writing down my number on it I push it over to him. "In case you ever need a drinking buddy to get all the dark twisted thoughts off you mind. You vent to me I vent to you and we both feel better." I go to walk away again only for him to call out, "What do I call you?"

"Merideth." I call over my shoulder and go outside to hail a cab. I get into the cab that stops and give him directions. Closing my eyes I hear a ding and dig out my phone. Message from unknown number. I open it and it says,

 _I look forward to venting with you. -Mark the sexy man you didn't have a one night stand with._

I laugh a real and true laugh for the first time since Derek.

 **(A/N) Yup this was short too but I like the ending and hope you do too. Up next Lionitis!**


	3. McSteamy

**(A/N) wow I'm so surprised that only two chapters in and I already have reviews on this... And none of them were bad. First off thank all of you that took the time to leave a review and second I hope you enjoy! ;)**

My moms a cheater. I can't believe it. The whole way to the hospital I thought about it. I went through it all in my head, trying to think of who she had cheated on my dad with. I'm still thinking about it now, as I sit on the bench of the changing rooms at the hospital staring at the lockers in front of me.

You know he's acting like my apartment is full of stolen goods, or that I'm hiding stolen goods so that I can do illegal transplants for money!"

So not in the mood for Cristina drama. "Are you sure he's not acting like you lied about moving in?" I ask.

She turns her head to me with an incredulous look on her face, "What the hells wrong with you?"

Looking up at her blankly, "My mothers a filthy whore." She pauses and then continues on with what she's doing and we head out for rounds and get to the first room.

Dr.Burke is already there. I quickly grab the charts and read out, "Chuck Eaton, 54 has stage 3b non small cell lung cancer with possible evasion of the plura and a history of COPD he's had extensive chemoradio therapy with minimal regression of the tumor. And he's been admitted for radical and blocked resection."

Chuck rasps out, "I was a smoker, they explained that I had a twenty five percent chance of surviving the surgery."

Dr. Burke says, "Unfortunately that's about right, if you decide not to proceed then we can try to make you comfortable.

The patient says, "There's no way you can make i dying man comfortable, I'll roll the dice. We walk out and see Bailey standing there with tuck. Izzie immediately goes into baby talk mode. Then she asks if the ORs are up and running.

Cristina says, "Uh Yeah, fully functional. Except there is smoke damage to the corridors."

Then Bailey looks to me, "How bout you, you fully functional?" Sounding a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, and how's your husband?"

"Taking him home tomorrow." Then she starts with the baby talk. Getting Izzie going again.

Before she says, "Go, get going, go save some lives."

And now of course we are on McAss's round for the kid with Craniodiaphyseal Dysplasia. I try not to look at him because I don't want him to give me those knowing looks. And think that I'm still heartbroken over him, because I'm not.

I'm standing at the nurses station doing my charts when a familiar voice says, "Invasive non small cell with a history of C.O.P.D? Guys pretty much a goner huh?"

I smile a bit to hide the surprise of seeing Mark here. "Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger." I say sarcastically before asking, "What are you doing here Mark?"

He smiles and says, "Visiting, but I'm confounded by all the rain, it makes me want to stay in bed all day."

I snort and say, "You just got here and already your talking about a bed, could have sworn that I told you I don't do one night stands anymore. So that wasn't a very subtle hint."

He smirks, " Subtlety has never been my strong suit, so tell me you ever go out with co workers? Oh wait I forgot the whole boss thing, well it's a good thing I don't work here."

"Are you really hitting on me in a hospital, Mark?"

"Would that be wrong?" We both smile at each other. And he goes to say something else but out of nowhere a fist connected with his face. Oh my god.

"What the hell was that Derek?!" I say fury evident in my voice. He had not right to do that.

"That was Mark." He says shaking out his hand in pain. Webber comes running over and says, "Meredith go take care of him. You my office now." He says pointing at Derek.

I go to help Mark up and he looks a bit shocked but I quickly ask, "Are you Okay?" He nods and winces in pain. There's a gash on his cheek so I grab his arm and lead him to one of the empty rooms.

"Sit up here, while I clean your cut." Nodding again he says, "Huh, Derek and I always did have the same taste in woman. Don't know how I didn't realize that you were talking about Derek."

He sounds a bit dejected. "Well, to be far I didn't say a name and I didn't put together that you were that Mark." Swiping an alcohol swan against his cut I wait for his response. "I was going to ask you out to get coffee later or dinner so we could vent to each other about how screwed up being the dirty ex mistress is. But I don't think that will happen now."

"I probably would have said no to going out anyway." He winces a bit before sighing. "But if your still here tomorrow, I leave at 6 we can go to my place and talk about our crappy ex's." Looking surprised he says, "My flight leaves the day after tomorrow so, I can get behind that plan." Smiling I go to start sticking up the cut but he leans back, "What are you doing?

"You need stitches." I say. "Yeah I know, hold the mirror." Really? I take the mirror from him and he starts suturing his own face. Well that makes me all hot and bothered. I don't hold it for long before I set it on the table as he asks, "Do you think I can get an X-ray done, to check for fractures?" He smirks st me expecting me to say yes and take him for that x-ray. Smirking back at him, "Yes, you can get an X-ray, but I'll have to hand you to one of my fellow interns because I am much too busy." I say and walk out the door. Hearing a small laugh from him.

Going over to Alex, Izzie, George, and Cristina I say, "McSexy wants an X-ray and I think it's a bad idea if I take him." Why?" George asks but Alex says, "I'm on it."

"McSexy?" Cristina asks. "Not right for him?" Her And Izzie both shake their heads.

"McYummy."

"No, McSteamy."

"Ah, there it is." George clears his throat before muttering, "Excuse me, while I choke back some McVomit." I laugh and head down the corridors to check on Mr.Eaton. Walking through the door I see him fiddling with a video camera. "Mr. Eaton, do you need a hand with that?"

"If you could set up the tripod, that would be very helpful.

"So What are you doing?"

"I'm dying, dear. The one and for chance, it... it doesn't ever work out for me with those kind of odds. The camera it's to say goodbye."

Hm it must be awful to realize that your dying and have a very small chance of survival. "Do you want me to hold the camera?"

"You're very kind, Thank you." He wipes the tears from under his eyes. "Okay we are recording." I'm honestly shocked when he begins by insulting all the people who have wronged him in his life and family. I'm really going to regret this. When I ask if he'd rather just have them remember him as a kind man he said no. After a while of that I find an excuse to leave.

Webber comes from down the hallway and says. "Meredith." In greeting at first I just say , "chief." But then I say, "Chief,can I ask you something. Something not work related?"

"Okay."

Alright here it goes, maybe I'll get some sort of answer. "Do you remember my father?"

"Of course."

"Do you know why he left." He pauses and looks at me saying, "I believe your mother asked him to."

"But do you know why she asked him to leave?"

He looks hesitant but shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry I don't. We'll have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." No more than I already knew. Just more questions then answers.

Heading for our table outside I wait for everyone else to show up. "Spontaneous orgasms." I look up as everyone get to the table. "What?"

"Our patient has spontaneous orgasms."

"Oh that should solve so many problems. Wouldn't need a guy or drama that comes with being with a guy."

"Oh and no chance for the guy having a secret wife." I keep hearing George make little comments. That I look nice or trying to get into the conversation but I try to ignore it. I'm not stupid, I know he has a crush on me, but he's just not my type.

An hour later I'm putting the tapes in envelopes when I hear Mark. "What are you going into clerical work now?" He asks with a smile. "I'm fulfilling a patients dying wish by sending hate mail to everyone he's ever met."

He gives a bitter laugh and says, "Right now I completely understand the impulse."

"Me too... Why do people cheat?"

"I don't know. Could be loneliness, desperate for attention, or love."

Looking to him I ask, "why do you think she cheated on him with you?"

I closed his eyes a moment in pain before saying, "He'd been ignoring her a lot and uh I was there so I think that she wanted to get attention and also find comfort. I'll never regret something more then that night, and the few months following it."

Sighing I say, "I think I'll regret ever being with Derek in the first place..." He doesn't get a chance to respond before Derek comes into the doorway and glares at Mark and saying, "Jakes ready for surgery." Then he leaves with a look of disgust toward me. Frowning I wonder what I did to finally poss him off. Mark gets up to leave, "We still on for tomorrow?" I nod and he leaves. Sighing I wonder to myself, what if I had met him before Derek, would everything have been better? Or would we have slept together and gone our separate ways? I'll never know and it doesn't do to dwell on it.

I head to surgery on Mr.Eaton and surprisingly he lived. When I asked him if he still wanted me to send the tapes, I was surprised when he said yes and that sometimes a man has to say his piece. It made me want to do something that I hadn't done since I was five years old. I wanted to see my dad and say my piece. I could see that he wanted nothing to do with me even when I was asking him why he hadn't fought for us, or more correctly, why didn't he fight for me.

And just like twenty years ago I left with a sadness, knowing that I wasn't enough for him. I had seen pictures on the walls behind him of him and a woman. And two girls. I didn't know if they were his step kids or what they were... but they looked happy. He'd been there for them, but not me. I was dark and twisty. I left and ended up at Joes bar again.

Ha. I had been ending up here a lot. Sitting there I'm unsurprised when Mark shows up. "Mind if I sit here?" I shake my head.

"You look sad. Why is that? Beautiful woman should never be sad."

" I just saw my father for the first time in twenty years."

"And how did that go?"

"It could've gone better. He didn't have anymore answers for me, but I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want anything to do with me, he didn't say it and he looked guilty but I can tell. I think he has another family. I saw pictures in the hall."

He leaned closer, "And how does that make you feel?"

"Unwanted and broken." He looks thoughtful for a second. Then he says, "Come with me. Back to my hotel." I go to say something but he interrupts with, "And I know, no one night stands. I just think that we both need comfort and to not feel for the night."

Just company. I used to hate it but now I don't really have anyone besides the other interns. But I can't talk to them about the Darkness inside. They are all bright and mostly shiny but me, I'm not. At least with him I won't pass the darkness on to him like it would with the others. Mind made up I say, "Okay, I'll go with you." Standing up he leads me to the door and we walk out.

 **(The beginning was a bit rough but I'm proud of this chapter so I hope you like it.**

 **Up next, this is the start of a beautiful friendship... and then some.). ;)**


	4. Can’t I get a break?

**(A/N) first off this is a warning for a sensitive topic being mentioned in this chapter, that being abortion. I know some people don't like this topic. It's only a couple sentences. And also mistakes were made!!! I put something about George trying to sleep with her in a previous chapter but I am rectifying it in this one just ignore it from the previous chapter because yeah it's being fixed in this one. Eventually I'll take it out of the other chapter but for now it stays. Now on to the good stuff! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback. I really appreciate it and it helps me to keep writing. You can skip the rest of this note if you want it's just me responding to reviews!**

 **Xlittlexxsomethingx- I'm so glad you love the chapter and glad you love Mark!**

 **Sassy0403- glad you love the pairing and here's that next chapter for you!**

 **Perfecta999 and Nourseholly I'm so glad you both love it and hope you love this one too!**

 **Now enjoy the rest of the chapter!!!**

Waking up was disorienting at first. Feeling an arm around my waist made me groan. So much for no more men. "Please tell me we didn't have sex last night." There was a deep chuckle and then a husky voice said, "No there wasn't any sex last night Meredith, I wish but someone said they don't do one night stands anymore. And just so you know if we'd had sex you would most definitely be sore and you would remember it too."

"Such a big ego you have sir." He laughs.

Smiling too I remember what we had talked about last night. We'd gone to his room and laid next to each other and just talked. He told me about how the Shepherds had practically taken him into the family while his parents were out every night at parties or work, never home with him. How worried he was that they would never see them again because he'd slept with Addison. He may have lost the only family he had with that one night. I told him how shocked and humiliated I was when she showed up and announced to me that I had been sleeping with a married man. How I wished I could change it and how screwed up my reputation now is at the hospital.

After a few drinks he had told me that he'd only dated Addison for those months to feel as though he hadn't ruined his relationship with his brother for nothing. Then he admitted that she had been pregnant and told him. Then she had terminated it. His child, even though he said he'd take care of it on his own, that he'd leave and never tell Derek or anyone who the mother was. In the end it wasn't enough for her and she had gone through with the termination. I told him how sorry I was that she'd done that to him and that she was a heartless bitch. I know that it was her body and her choice but there had been another choice for her. The conversation changed to my absent family and how I was never good enough in my mothers eyes.

The memories of last night are interrupted by my alarm going off on my phone. Noooo. I sigh loudly and grab the pillow under my head and cover my head with it groaning. He chuckled and said, "Go on Mer you'll be late for rounds if you don't go soon." He pulls the pillow from over my head. I knew I needed to but I found it very difficult to take myself out of my comforting space that I had found with him. The thought of leaving had me turning begging eyes in his direction. "Don't make me leave, they said. His own eyes softened noticeably. Sighing he says, "Mer, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you to go to work?"A great one I think to myself.

"If you had the day off we could have spent the day talking like last night." I could just call in sick.

Seeing the thoughtful look on my face gave me away because he narrowed his eyes. Woah now that was a look that made my insides just melt. He stands up and my thoughts immediately turn to the gutter, oh how I wouldn't mind touching those abs of his. Yum. No bad Meredith, stop that. My attention is brought back to him when he says, "Don't even think about calling in to work, come on I'll take you home."

Oh, I had completely forgotten that Izzie had driven me yesterday. Standing up in my wrinkled clothes from yesterday I turn away when he goes to find a shirt to try not and shoe how much his naked torso and chest affects me.

Soon we were leaving and I was giving him directions to my house. He pulled up in front of my house and put the car in park. "If you want I can give you a ride to work." I nod, "Okay I'll run inside get dressed and come back." Leaving the car I run inside. Going up to my room and to my closet I pull on clothes and put my scrubs in my bag. I go to leave my room only to run into George. He opens his mouth to say something but I am in a hurry to get back to mark so I start to say, "George I have to get going now and don't have time for conversation-"

I'm cut of by his lips being pressed to mine. Before I can get over my shock and pull away he is. "I'm in love with you." He says. Going to stop that right now because, no he doesn't. He doesn't know a thing about me. "George I don't feel anything for you other than friendship, now I have to go." Why did you need to do this. I knew you liked me but I thought it was just a little crush that would go away. I quickly walk down the stairs and out the door. Reaching the car I get in and huff In angered irritation while slamming the door closed.

Mark, seeing the look on my face says, "You've been gone barely fifteen minutes, what could have possibly pissed you off?"

"Why won't life just give me a break? I just want a break from stupid guys. Is that too much to ask?!" I shout in frustration. "Did I do something to bring this on?" He sounds worried and concerned so I look over at him. I see resignation in his face so I'm quick to reassure him by saying, "No, my friend and roommate George just kissed me and professed his love for me. I feel nothing for him other then friendship. I can't deal with this getting around not while all the gossip about me and Derek are still going around the hospital. All I need is for rumors to go around that I broke sweet George's heart." Slumping against the seat sadly I sigh loudly.

Closing my eyes I hear him ask with a serious expression on his face, "You want me to kick his ass for you?"

Eyes snapping open I let a bit of a laugh escape from me. "Who, George or Derek?" He thinks for a second before saying, "Both."

"No that wouldn't help but now you owe me for making leave bed this morning to deal with this. I think to repay me you should let me stay at the hotel again tonight." He laughs. "Fair enough but you know if you'd just asked I would have let you anyway right?"

"Yeah, But now you have to pick me up from work too." I smirk at him. He just laughs again and starts driving to the hospital. Thankfully we make it before the major traffic and I even get there early. Getting out I say, "See you in a few hours Mark."

"Yeah, see you then."

Getting to the locker room I start changing into scrubs. There's hardly anyone in here yet so when I finish I sit on the bench. Not long after I do the others walk in. I fold my clothes quickly and stuff them in my cubby without looking at George. He must have been doing the same because everyone was looking closely at us.

"What's going on guys?" Izzie asks. None of your business is what I want to say but instead I say, "Nothing." Honestly to me it wasn't really anything but I'm sure they'd think differently. Cristina smiles and says, "Oh, come on you know we are gonna find out eventually."

"If you tell us maybe we can help." Izzie offers. Yeah no I don't want that. She'd be all like just give George a chance but he's just not my type. George says, "There's nothing to tell." Izzie looks skeptical and Cristina says, "That means there's something to tell."

"There's nothing to tell." He repeats pouting. Going to our first patient Burke asks, "Okay who would like to present?" Of course Cristina is the one to do it. "Keith Paulus, admitted last night with chest pains. Status post acute M.I. No family or personal history of heart disease, no cardiac risk factors. "He's healthy as a horse," The woman in the room says. The patient responds with, "A horse who's in bed after just having a heart attack."

Burke clears his throat, "Mr.Paulus unfortunately, the scan shows what looks like a mass around your heart, a very, very large mass. He questioned if that meant a tumor, leading the woman to say that can't possibly be. Burke tells them he'd like to do an Angiogram today to see what we're dealing with. The next patient we see is an eleven year old admitted for a minor head injury. Derek tells the parents, "We are going to keep an eye on him. Any recommendations?" He asks us. And since I like neuro I say, "Traumatic brain injuries could indicate anything from a concussion to intercranial hemorrhaging. I'd start with an HP, so a thorough neuro exam and get a C.T."

"And that's what we'll do, Grey, Karev get on that."

And so everyone except us leave. We Shaun into the wheelchair and start walking down the hall. "So what happened with you and O'Malley?" Figures I couldn't just get a peaceful day. "Nothing."

"Well whatever it is I've done worse."

"I didn't do anything, and why do you think I did something? Maybe it was George."

"Because Bambi looks pissed and hurt. You look guilty."

"The guilt is not because of what I did but my response to what he did." He looked confused but dropped it, "Here we are buddy." Alex says to Shaun and helps him up onto the table for C.T. We finished up the scans while I went to fill some charts out. My phone vibrates so I pull it from my pocket to see a message from Mark.

 _So, how has your day been Mer? Any better than this morning? - Mark_

 _My morning was great until someone made me leave bed this morning. Everyone keeps asking what happened with George, assuming it was something I did. It was something he did and my response was acceptable.- Mer_

 _I could still kick their asses for you. Yes your response was acceptable. It's not your fault you feel nothing for him. Personally I can't blame you when you have someone like me instead. ;)_

 _-Mark_

 _True, maybe I'll say sorry George I have no more room for men in my life when I have one with an ego the size of Texas. ;) -Mer_

 _Ouch, That hurts Mer, it really hurts. Guess I'll just cancel that non one night stand date we have tonight, you know since my ego is big enough to keep me company. -Mark_

I can practically feel his smirk through that text.

 _No there's plenty of room for you, me, and your ego in the room. -Mer_

 _I'll see you soon. -Mark_

 _Yes you will. -Mer_

Shoving my phone back in my pocket I go to Shaun's room to check on him but noticed something was wrong. "Page Shepherd And Karev now." Karev gets here first so I tell him to prepare the kit and I start prepping Shaun's head. Shepherd comes in, "Okay, fill me in."

"I was doing his routine neuro check. I noticed he was altered. Most likely a clot. Acute Hydrocephalus."

"Damn. We need to remove the pressure now."

"Cranial access kit's ready." The fathers refuse to leave the room even when Derek told them that he was going to drill a hole in their sons skull. He drills the whole to relieve the pressure and says, "I want neuro checks every hour."

One of the fathers ask if he's okay. "He's in the clear for now."

Alex is paged and walks out quickly muttering that it's a 911. Taking the charts out I leave to go update them and stop when I see George. He stops too and looks as though he wants to say something but I just turn around and walk back the way I came and end up at a dead end hallway. There's a bunch of chairs in the dead end so I sit in one. I hear whistling and then Alex is in here and sitting across from me. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," I say. "Alright so you slept with O'Malley, get over it already." Wait what?

"Is that what he told you?" I ask. "Uh no i was just kidding. I mean it's not like I'd be surprised though."

Excuse me I thought.

"Not that's it's any of your business but actually, he kissed me, told me he loved me, and I rejected him."

"Oh that must have been rough, getting rejected by the girl who sleeps with inappropriate men when she's drunk, not that I have a problem with it. I find it charming.

"You sleep with inappropriate woman when your sober."

"One inappropriate woman and Izzie forgave me for that. O'Malley he's not gonna get over this."

"Izzie hasn't forgiven you."

"Yes, she has."

"No she hasn't, she may be sleeping with you but she'll never see you the way she saw you before you slept with Olivia."

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" He asked irritated. "Because your trying to suggest that it's forgivable for you to sleep with Olivia but not for me to reject Georges kiss" he shrugs in response.

"You told him?" George asks, hurt and anger in his tone. He stutters our how he can't believe how wrong he was about me and starts stalking down the hallway. Alex and I follow after him telling him to calm down and that it's not what he thinks. "What's going on?" Izzie asks concerned.

Alexs clever response is, "Fetus is freaking out."

"I can see that, George why are you freaking out?"

"You think that someone is... your friend you know and think at the very least, that she'd respect your privacy." It's my privacy too. He continued to stalk out the doors to the stairway. Cristina asks, "What's going on?" I don't hear the response because I follow George to the stairway. "George, can we at least talk about this?" I ask, obviously there is some shit that needs to be cleared up.

"I don't want to talk! Not to you! I wanted to keep my mouth shut, and if you hadn't kept running every time you saw me, you would know that!"

"You only want to talk now because you told everyone that you rejected me after the kids!" He says scathingly. At this point the others had followed and said, "You kissed George?!"

Now he looks confused and says, "You didn't tell them?"

"No." I said just wishing to be at the hotel right now.

"Damn it!" He yells and turns only to fall down the stairs. "George!" We all say. Izzie rushes down to help him and takes him to a consult room. I wait for the others outside it and ask if he was going to be okay. Alex says it was just his shoulder and he'd be fine.

"Not exactly what I meant." Izzie goes to leave but then turns and says, "Meredith..." I turn and look at her. "Just so you know if you can't fix this thing with George that I'm on his side." She doesn't even know the whole story. And already she judges me before him. Of course, because I'm just the whore who sleeps with everyone and hurts everyone. But it hurt me this time so I say, "Izzie, shut up. And just so you know. If you cause problems at the house with me, then you will have to move out." Take that you judgmental ass. She has a disbelieving look on her face. As though she never thought that I would consider kicking her out. They don't know me none of them do. The only ones who know me even a little bit are Mark, Cristina, and Derek. Maybe they weren't my friends after all then.

Cristina does say something though, "He's the weaker kid, even I don't beat on weaker kids. It's cheap."

"If he hadn't have kissed me than none of this would have happened because I wouldn't have made a move on him ever."

She nods in acceptance and before she leaves she says, "I'm on your side by the way." I nod in thanks. I walk out of the corridor and to then elevator not even going to change my clothes because I just want to leave.

Then of course Derek gets on the elevator too. He looks at my face then starts to say something.

"Don't."

"Don't?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me not right now, I may have just lost most of my friends over something stupid, so just don't say anything unless it's about medicine."

"You won't lose me." He says.

"Your not my friend." "Yes, I am. Well I could be." That's when I realize something and I voice it.

"I don't want to be your anything." The elevator dings and I walk out. I get a text.

 _I'm here, ready to go back to the hotel when you are. -Mark_

 _I had a really bad day... - Mer_

 _Come on then and we'll go to our place and talk about it." -Mark_

That makes me smile and so I walk out the hospital doors and see him leaning against his car. Walking right up to him, I hug him. His strong arms wrap around me and I feel content. "Let's go Mer." And we get into his car and drive off.

 **(A/N) woo I hit 3k words! I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review. Up next**

 **Mark has to leave for a while. :( And Mer has to deal with the aftermaths of George and Izzie. That's another thing. What did you think of Merediths response to Izzie? Should she kick her out or hold out.**

 **Fun fact: I really don't like Izzie. She leads Alex on all the time and I really like Alex. And her and George's relationship in the show was just weird.**


	5. Not an update :(

I'm sorry that this isn't an update...

this week has been very hectic and upsetting for me. I have an interview on Thursday that I've been mentally preparing myself for and on top of that my beloved dog had a seizure today when I was about to start writing a chapter for both of my stories. There will be an update for this story out within the next couple of days. Since I have half of it written it should be fairly soon.

-Allison-


End file.
